


It's The Fall Before The Climb

by Twoleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson Week, Caretaker Mike, F/M, Fluff, Injured Ginny, Mike is a big teddy bear, Unsure where this will go, possibly smut eventually?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Ginny gets injured and Mike comes to take care of her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweet readers! I am in fact aware that Ginny did not injure her knee but the immobility of a leg injury made more sense for this particular story. I wanted to write a little Mike and Ginny fluff and this is where I ended up, hope you enjoy and please comment, it brings me much joy! :)

Ginny was lying in bed feeling… useless. It had been weeks since she had tripped and managed to twist her knee out of whack and she was still practically on bedrest. She was allowed to get up and do physical therapy and walk around for a little over an hour each day but other than that she was supposed to stay in bed. It was boring, mind-numbingly so. She hadn’t touched a baseball in weeks and she was done with it. Just as she was getting ready to get up and storm over to the Padres stadium her bedroom door opened. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?!?” Mike practically screamed at her. 

 

“To the stadium.” She stated gruffly.

 

“Oh no you’re not.” He decided as he physically blocked her.

 

“Oh yes I am.” She said as she poked his chest.

 

“Baker. Sit back down.”

 

She gave him a look that he would swear could make Vladimir Putin quiver in his boots before sitting down on the edge of her bed. It only took her a second to realize she had never let him into her house, “How’d you get in?” She questioned.

 

“Your nurse let me in as she left for the day.” He answered easily as he set down a bag and made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. 

 

“This is an invasion. You didn’t even tell me you were coming over.” She stated with annoyance.

 

“You’re so ungrateful Baker! I brought soup.” He says with the most fake innocent smile she has ever seen.

 

Despite her best efforts Ginny’s face cracks into a smile, “Mike I’m already injured, I don’t need food poisoning.” 

 

“Wow Baker. Low Blow. No soup for you.” He says as he reaches into his bag and gets out a huge container of what looks like beef stew. He peels off the top, gets out a spoon and takes a huge bite. She can smell it from here and dammit it smells delicious. Jamie, her nurse, was nice but she was not gonna be winning Masterchef anytime soon. 

 

Eventually she feels like her stomach is about to cry out in protest and she says, “Fine Lawson, gimme some soup.” 

 

“No. You made fun of my soup, you don’t get any.” He says vindictively. 

 

“Lawson,” she says seriously, “give your poor, injured friend some soup.”  
“Well.... when you put it that way…”, He cracked a quick smile before finishing, “No.” He then took another huge bite.

 

“Fine, I’ll just go get something myself,” she paused for dramatic effect, “downstair.”

 

He glared at her before pushing the soup in her direction, “You win. But I want it on the record that you played dirty.” 

 

“Noted.” She replied with a grin.

 

He hesitated for a moment before reaching back into the bag, “I got you grape soda.”

 

A completely genuine smile appeared on her face, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” He coughed, “So how you feeling?”

 

“Bored out of my mind.” She replied as she continued eating.

 

“You wanna… watch a movie or something?” He asked, still feeling out their boundaries after their almost kiss. 

 

“Sure.” she replied, happy to have company for a little longer. Evelyn had been coming over as much as she could and Mike had dropped stuff off a couple times before but Ginny was still lonely. Her and Noah had broken up a couple months ago so she was feeling lonely that way too. 

 

Mike looked around before realizing there didn’t appear to be a TV in the room, “Is there no TV in here?”

 

“Nope. Only downstairs.” Ok that was a lie. There was a TV that emerged out of the foot of her bed with the push of a button but she really needed to get out of this freaking room. 

 

“Are you serious?” He asked with voice full of annoyance.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Fine. Bring the soup.” He said.

 

She hobbled to the top of the stairs before she realized she hadn’t faced them in a week and was unprepared.

 

Mike was caught off guard by her abrupt and turned to her, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I don’t know if I can get down them.” She said as tears of frustration formed in her eyes.

 

“Come here.” Mike said simply. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and put the other under her knees before sweeping her up into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck after the shock of his movement wore off. 

 

“Mike I don’t need to be carried.”

 

“I beg to differ.” He responded as he began to walk down the stairs. He could feel his knees creaking with each step but decided it was worth it. “Couch right?” He asked once he was at the bottom. 

 

“Yep.” she turned to say, only now realizing how close together their faces were. 

 

They stared silently into each other's eyes for the briefest moment before Mike snapped his head away responding, “Cool.”

 

He set her down lightly making sure not to jostle her knee too much. 

 

“Ok, lets pick a movie…” Mike said as he sat down far closer to Ginny than she expected. 

 

Ginny settled back into the couch nuzzling her face into the furry white pillow it sat on. Mike grabbed the remote and started scrolling.

 

“Die Hard!” Ginny exclaimed in excitement, “Or Live Free or Die Hard.” She turned to Mike putting on her knowledgeable scholar face, “They’re the only ones worth watching. Don’t get me wrong I love Samuel L. Jackson but Die Hard with a Vengeance just doesn’t quite measure up. The whole brother thing is a little worn out I mean we had the whole Karl thing in the first one.”

 

“Never seen it.” Mike said impressed with her sudden enthusiasm. 

 

“Wow you’re older than I realized. What was popular when you were a kid? Gentlemen Prefer Blondes?”

 

“Fine, we can watch Die Hard if you calm it with the old man jokes.” He rolled his eyes and replied. 

 

“Yes!” Ginny grinned.


	2. Anytime

As the ending credits rolled on the screen Mike looked over to notice the powerful pitcher asleep on his shoulder. She looked like a child curled up with her head nestled into his shoulder and her eyes peacefully resting. After staring at her for a minute he slowly shifted, lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her up the stairs. 

 

Mike approached the top and Ginny stirred mumbling something along the lines of, ‘put me down Mike, I can walk,’ but really her exact words were anyone’s guess. 

 

“No you can’t, for multiple reasons. Go back to sleep.” He quietly soothed. 

 

Mike got to her bedroom and turned to use Ginny’s feet to push open the door before entering and gently laying her down on the bed. He slowly slipped his arms out from underneath her limp body and felt her weight transition to the plush bed. He was just about to make his escape when he felt a hand clamp down on his arm, with an astonishingly tight grip for someone who was supposedly sound asleep.

 

“Anytime Baker,” Mike responded with the most honest smile he’d worn in a while. 

 

Mike slipped out of her bedroom and exited Ginny’s house, locking the door on his way out. He left feeling both incredibly settled and incredibly unsettled. Being there for Ginny, having her there to assure him that she was ok, even just being in her presence made him feel safe and comforted in a way nothing else did. Mike however also had a feeling of unease nipping at the edge of his consciousness as he thought about the last words he had said to Ginny,  _ Anytime Baker _ , the more he thought about it the more unsettled it made him feel. 

 

He couldn’t believe how deeply he meant those words, they had begun as a way to  absolve Ginny of any guilt she felt over burdening him or something else stupid like that but now felt much deeper than that because of how true they rang. He meant it, no matter when she called he would drop whatever he was doing and come to her, no hesitation. That single thought paralyzed him. Mike Lawson’s life did not revolve around other people, it did not depend on other people, he wasn’t self involved but he was independent. Mike had dealt with rejection too many times, from Rachel to his father he’d just been burned too bad. The idea of having his life, his plans be situated around someone else, that was terrifying. 

 

Nonetheless he returned to Ginny’s house the next day, and the next, and the next to watch movies and eat soup and just  _ be _ with her, because he couldn’t not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware this is way shorter than you deserve after three months. I am sorry. Also sorry that there is no type of resolution in this chapter. Authors who take three month breaks do not deserve to write slow burn fics and yet here I am. Hoping to have another update next week but I am still trying to figure out where I am taking this story so if you have any suggestions or general comments I would very much love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story... Let me know what you want. Should it be fluffy? Romantic? Smutty? Let me know!
> 
> p.s. If you couldn't tell, I spent last night binging Die Hards


End file.
